Episode 3795 (25th December 1994)
Plot Jack is put out when Vera gives him cigarettes for Christmas whilst Cliff gets a jumper. Gail gives Martin a rough time as he goes to work for the day. She entertains Don, the children and Audrey whilst Alf goes round the hospital with Betty. Percy is horrified when Phyllis tracks him down with some mistletoe. He is forced to kiss her. Martin comforts student nurse Cathy Power when she has to deal with her first death. Samir tells Deirdre he's not going to wait to be deported; he's going back to Morocco and expects her to go with him. After working Martin can't face going home so opens some wine with Cathy. When Deirdre refuses to live in Morocco, Samir tells her the officials are right; their marriage is a sham. Alf is disturbed when during the hospital visiting he spies Martin kissing Cathy. Jack writes out a will for Cliff to sign. Cliff insists everything is left jointly to Jack and Vera before signing it. Gail feels guilty about her behaviour when an exhausted Martin comes home. Jack finds the will's invalid as the two witnesses used comic names rather than their own. Curly has a star named Mrs Raquel Watts for Raquel's Christmas present. She is thrilled. Deirdre tells Samir that he's right; they must stay together and she will go to Morocco. Cast Regular cast *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Vicky Arden - Chloe Newsome *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Sarah Louise Platt - Lynsay King *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *David Platt - Thomas Ormson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Nick Platt - Warren Jackson *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Samir Rachid - Al Nedjari *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride Guest cast *Cliff Duckworth - Dave King *Cathy Power - Theresa Brindley *Bert Russell - Brian Edwards Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Ward, charge nurse's office, corridor and staff room Notes *First appearance of Phyllis Pearce since 27th December 1993 after actress Jill Summers was hospitalised with an abdominal abscess. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Samir plans for the future, Clifford wants to make amends for the past and Curly has a present for Raquel. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,380,000 viewers (18th place - combined figure including repeat). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1990-1999, released on 5th September 2011. Notable dialogue Phyllis Pearce: "Are you going to kiss me under this mistletoe?" Percy Sugden: "I wouldn't kiss you under an anaesthetic." --- Jack Duckworth (about Clifford Duckworth's lack of a will): "He will have died, what they call, intesticulated." Category:1994 episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Episodes released on DVD